


flip the coin

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Между андроидами и людьми установился мир. Мир, в котором любые споры можно решить броском монеты.





	flip the coin

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон хорошей концовки.  
> В некоторой мере может считаться продолжением вот этого: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6943554
> 
> Макфлаю <3

— Простите, Хэнк, — Коннор пристроил руки на круглой пластмассовой столешнице рядом с Chicken Feed, так пытливо глядя на Андерсона, будто его допрашивал, — но с таким рационом я бы на вашем месте...  
  
Хэнк закатил глаза, шумно распаковывая свой заслуженный гамбургер. Впервые за последние пару недель на улице тепло и солнечно, Фаулер дал им выходной, можно и отпраздновать спокойно, но не-ет. Вот упрямец, а.  
  
— Иди ты знаешь куда?  
  
— Знаю. И не пойду.  
  
Воу. До чего дошел прогресс. Хэнк, приподняв брови, покосился на него поверх гамбургера. Коннор спокойно выдержал взгляд, даже не моргнув. Сама невозмутимость, вы только на него посмотрите.  
  
— Можем решить, как в прошлый раз, — Коннор поднял ладонь с монеткой, зажатой между пальцев. Будто и не прятал ее в карман пару минут назад. — Орел — выиграли вы, и сегодня я вам не мешаю, решка — выиграл я, и уж извините.  
  
Хэнк хмыкнул, покачав головой, и отложил нетронутый гамбургер в сторону.  
  
— Ладно, уговорил. Тогда вот еще что: победитель сегодня гуляет с Сумо, — добавил Хэнк. И пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: — Это для мотивации.  
  
Коннор слегка склонил голову в сторону. Индикатор на виске мигал синим.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Кому надо.  
  
Уж что-что, а с Сумо Хэнк гулять любил. Да и Коннор тоже, причем едва ли не больше Андерсона — по лицу же все видно.  
  
По какой-то причине Коннор не стал расспрашивать дальше — просто кивнул и взвесил монетку в руке, так пристально на нее глядя, будто решал в уме какую-то невероятно сложную для машины задачу. Хэнк спохватился.  
  
— Не-не-не-не, так не пойдет, давай ее сюда. А то действительно будет как в прошлый раз.  
  
Коннор недоуменно вскинул бровь, послушно опуская монету на протянутую ладонь Хэнка.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
  
— Все ты понимаешь, — проворчал Хэнк едва слышно, пристраивая четвертак на согнутом для щелчка большом пальце. — Наверняка ведь рассчитал тогда, как бросить монетку так, чтобы выиграть и потом неделю морить меня овощами.  
  
Коннор открыл было рот, явно собираясь начать очередную лекцию о правильном питании, но Хэнк оборвал его нетерпеливым жестом и щелчком подбросил четвертак. Поймал его, отработанным движением хлопнул на тыльную сторону ладони и убрал руку, открывая монету.  
  
Орел.  
  
Хэнк довольно ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Моя взяла, — и, не удержавшись, добавил: — А кидал бы ее ты, наверняка решку выбросил, знаю я тебя.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся. Слегка так, тепло, с легким прищуром карих глаз.  
  
— Да нет. Я так и хотел.


End file.
